Working for the Doctor
by Jaredthefox92
Summary: Many Mobians would find working for Eggman to be a rather unsavory job, that is of course unless you're a mad scientist yourself. This story takes place before and during the events of Sonic Forces where Dr.Ophelia Daniel enlists for a job at Eggman Enterprises and teams up with Infinite to take on the Resistance. (Note: Preview image made by Cassidythehedgehog1)


She walked through the Mystic Jungle while spraying for bugs and trying to keep her pink slippers out of the mud. Ophelia wasn't used to these sort of unsavory rural conditions as she spent most of her time in urban environments in Northamer, or near the Apotosian coastline in Eurish. Still, she knew this was the chance of a lifetime and Ophelia wanted to show good punctuality. Eventually, Ophelia could see the glowing ruins of the jungle and she wanted to study and examine them further as she moved and looked around, yet she quickly reminded herself that she couldn't be late.

"Such time for examination will be better later." Ophelia muttered to herself in her somewhat subverted Apotosian accent.

As the rather tall, ginger red-haired vixen moved passed the ruins she eventually moved towards the mountainside where she saw the hatch she was supposed to enter. Ophelia calmly moved over and turned around to see if she was being followed. After all, she admittedly didn't think of subtly when she was wearing her black and red dress, then again, she wasn't very hard to notice. As Ophelia concluded checking to see she wasn't being pursued, the vulpine opened the hatch and entered inside before closing it in from the interior. Inside she could hear running water and a large aqueduct was flowing a few meters from her. Still, Ophelia was lost and at this point she tried to contact anyone.

"Hello? ? Er, I mean ? It's me, professor Daniel. I'm here for the interview that I've signed up for," Ophelia said as she looked around.

Suddenly Egg Pawns and Motobugs moved towards her and surrounded her. Before she knew it, they were all around as the Egg Pawns put up their weapons and the Motobugs looked like they would be ready to charge at her. She took as small gulp as she remained calm and just stood there.

"Um, hello. I'm here to speak with your boss, . I applied online for a job working for Eggman Enterprises and I- "

"You're late." The Doctor's voice echoed as a holographic projection was transmitted in front of her.

"Yes, I'm really sorry sir. I just got lost in the jungle. It won't happen again," Ophelia said as she curtsied with her dress.

"You have guts for coming here, I'll give you that much so far. Still, I need to make sure you're Eggman Enterprises material. What can you bring to the proverbial table for my glorious empire, my dear?"

"Ah yes, well um I brought with me my portfolio and previous job records as Daniel of the Southern University of Technology. If you want to see my record I have it right here for you, sir" Ophelia said as she took out a folder from her purse.

" ? My dear, I know your REAL last name. Ophelia Diana, you're wanted in Eurish. I must say, from what I've been gathering about you it does show a modicum of potential" the doctor said while he wagged his finger on the holographic projection.

"I can assure you, . My criminal record isn't going to be an issue with my work ethic."

"Oh, quite on the contrary Diana. In fact, you could say I'm looking for specific individuals of the, less morally constrained with petty ethical inclinations. I would however, still like for you to hand over those records by the way" the doctor said as an Egg Pawn moved over and put out it's hand as if to request for the folder.

"Of course, sir, here you go." Ophelia said as she handed over the robot her forms.

"Just a bit of leverage, I can't tell you how many people don't seem very 'enthusiastic' about my employment. Still, from what I've gathered on you already you don't seem like the type to worry about such dilemmas now do you? Diana?"

"N-no sir. Just as yourself, I am a woman of science and progress," She replied as she nodded.

"Splendid my dear, but there is still one little test I have for you", said as he pointed out his gloved finger on the projection.

"Of course, sir, what would that be?"

"Oh just, survive all my badniks and Egg pawns!"

Suddenly, all of 's robots began to attack her. The Egg Pawns fired their weaponry at the vixen, while the Motobugs tried to run her over. This caused Ophelia's natural adrenaline to kick in and her powers to unleashed.

"Grrraagh!" she let out in frustration as her heart rate began to race.

Right before all Eggmans robotic henchmen's optical sensors, she began to enlarge and miraculously grow! Everything about her, from her hair, to her slippers, and even her dark dress and yellow purse became bigger and larger on a sub-atomic level. Soon the vulpine lady became four meters tall giantess and just as proportionately wider as she grabbed unto a Motobug that tried to tackle her and tossed it at a group of Egg Pawns. More and more Motobugs charged at her but she grabbed another and swung it around to use the inertia and momentum to knock the other ones away before tossing it at the Egg Pawns as well.

The remaining Egg Pawns that didn't get knocked over began to open fire at her with their Egg Bazookas and Egg Guns. This prompted the now giant to evade their fire and charge into them herself, all the while trying to knock them over with her increased body mass and momentum. One by one, the comparably tiny Egg Pawns would be knocked over as they weren't prepared for this sort of melee charge directly.

"I've had it with you infernal, asymmetrical contraptions!"

After her charge most of the Egg Pawns were knocked over save for two who tried to flank her. In her anger she picked up the one on the right and lifted it up before using it as an unwilling bashing tool to pound the other on the ground repeatedly as would one do with two rocks.

"Take this, and more of this!" She let out as she continued to repeatedly bash the two Egg Pawns until both were reduced to scrap metal.

"Alright, alright. That's enough Ophelia. As much as I love a good fight, I honestly get the sight of my Egg Pawns being destroyed quite too often."

"Oh? Sorry about that, doctor" she said as she dropped the now de-energized and powerless Egg Pawn husk down next to the other one.

"Now, there's precisely the kind of monster I was looking for in this interview! You got the job."


End file.
